APC
APC (A'rmoured '''P'ersonnel 'C'arrier) – opancerzony pojazd bojowy używany przez funkcjonariuszy NOOSE. Występuje w dodatku do Grand Theft Auto IV — The Ballad of Gay Tony oraz Grand Theft Auto V. APC został stworzony na podstawie czołgu S.W.A.T, występującego w GTA San Andreas. Jest wzorowany na różnych modelach Cadillaca Gage Commando. Parametry APC, ogólnie są średnie. Nie jest to pojazd najlepszy do jazdy po drogach. Chociaż ma przyzwoitą prędkość maksymalną (ok. 100 km/h), jak na ten typ pojazdu, to jego przyspieszenie nie pozwala mu osiągnąć tej prędkości w krótkim czasie. Z drugiej strony, miękkie zawieszenie pojazdu, w połączeniu z niską prędkością, dają pojazdowi dobre prowadzenie i hamowanie. Dzięki dużej masie, APC z łatwością może przesuwać mniejsze pojazdy; jest jednak także podatny na przewracanie się na bok. Prawdziwa siła APC leży jednak w jego uzbrojeniu. W miejsce armatki wodnej czołgu S.W.A.T., występującego w GTA: San Andreas, umieszczone zostało działko o mocy Explosive Shotguna. Jeden lub dwa strzały, oddane z tego działka w większość pojazdów, sprawiają, że pojazd ten zaczyna się palić. Ta właśnie funkcja pojazdu jest bardzo przydatna w pościgach policyjnych. Ma ona jednak swoją wadę: po przejściu paru eksplozji, APC może zostać zniszczony. Dodatkowo, lufa działka nie może wznieść się na dużą wysokość, co utrudnia strzelanie w helikoptery. Jak już wspomniano wcześniej, APC ma bardzo dużą wytrzymałość, może wytrzymać bardzo dużo pocisków lub parę rakiet z wyrzutni rakiet. Przednia część pojazdu jest praktycznie kuloodporna. APC ma jednak słaby punkt - jest nim osłona silnika i chłodnicy, znajdująca się z tyłu pojazdu. APC zostało dodane do GTA V 13 czerwca 2017 roku w aktualizacji Dozbrojenie. Jego wygląd i osiągi nie zmieniły się względem GTA TBoGT, jednak może on pomieścić do 4 osób włącznie, a nie 2 jak w TBoGT. APC może być modyfikowane w bunkrach, które również zostały dodane ww. aktualizacji. Usunięto wówczas możliwość wchodzenia przez drzwi - gracz teraz wchodzi przez właz. Ciekawostki * APC występuje w misji Frosting on the Cake. APC występujący w tej misji, ma zamiast normalnego działka coś w rodzaju karabinu maszynowego. * APC ma niezniszczalne opony. * W plikach gry Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, pozostawione zostały pliki dotyczące opancerzonego pojazdu bojowego. Może to być APC, lub np. Rhino. * APC jest po części amfibią, gdyż potrafi pływać (w GTA IV jedynie po małych zbiornikach wodnych). Występowanie '''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Na parkingu posterunku policji w East Holland w Algonquin. Pojazd może być znaleziony w małym garażu bez bramy. * Po ukończeniu Departure Time może zostać uzyskany od Henrique'a Bardasa. * Może zostać znaleziony na placu budowy Yusufa Amira po odstrzeleniu 50 mew i ukończeniu misji For the Man Who Has Everything. * Może zostać uzyskany poprzez wpisanie kodu 272-555-8265. Grand Theft Auto V * Może zostać przywołany za pomocą trainerów. Grand Theft Auto Online * Może zostać kupiony za $3 092 250 w sklepie internetowym Warstock Cache & Carry. Kategoria:Pojazdy z DLC w Grand Theft Auto V Kategoria:Pojazdy służb ratunkowych Kategoria:Czołgi de:N.O.O.S.E. APC (IV) en:APC es:APC fr:APC nl:APC pt:APC